The life and death of Virginia Swann
by Cait.Luvs.You13
Summary: In the movies its implied that Elizabeth's mother has died. But who was she? What was she like? How did she influence Elizabeth's life? Here's her story from Eluizabeth's point of view.
1. Chapter 1

-1Mother looked absolutely breathe taking in her white laced ball gown. I remember she smelled of expensive perfume from the finest boutiques in Paris. Her golden hair was pin back to show her gorgeous but serious face. I thought she was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen.

" Mommy!" I remember crying, running to her side before she had even finished parading down the steps. I grabbed her around her waist not wanting to ever let go. I loved her so much, I never had enough time with her. She loved me, but being the Governor's wife she had many other things to worry about besides me.

" Now, Elizabeth, do remember to act like a lady." she told me sternly but at the same time in love. Even though I was only 6 at that time, she was teaching me to act and look like a proper lady. I had been made up to with my blonde hair tightly curled and a miniature ball gown with satin gloves. It's hard to believe looking at myself now.

" Yes Mother." I answered in my most adult like voice.

" Much better, now where is your father?" but of course she wasn't talking to me, but to herself. She did that quite often when she was frustrated. But she would never let it show on her face. As a lady she had to always hide such emotion.

I mimicked her serious face and followed behind her, trying to glide and follow each footstep exactly like hers. Besides a few slips and trips I managed to follow behind, a complete miniature replica of my mother.

" What are you doing, Lizzie?" my heart leapt at the sound of my fathers voice.

" There you are! I have been looking all over for you, and dear please try to call her Elizabeth!" my mother complained to my father, somehow managing to talk through her smile. I always wondered how she did that. I had often tried to do so in the mirror but it always looked like I had tasted some bad wine.

" Yes, yes, Dear, but please try to enjoy the party." my father winked at me, taking my mother's arm in his and joining the party with the other couples there.

I watched my mother dance, she was so beautiful on the dance floor in her gown, I wished I was able to glide the way she did. Every thing looked so effortless, but I knew all to well it wasn't.

I silently wished that my parents always looked like they did then, so carefree and in love. But all I could do was sit there and enjoy the moment.


	2. Chapter 2

-1" Virginia, please come out." pleaded my father knocking quietly on the bathroom door.

" No! You promised you weren't going away again!" spat my mother in a tone not many people who knew her would recognize. Her tone was angry and somewhat slurred from the extra wine she had at the party. She always drank excessively when angry.

" Virginia, dear, you know I can't control these things! As governor, its my duty." He answered, though not angrily, trying not to answer her anymore.

" Duty!" she screamed from the bathroom, even more enraged.

" You know more than I the pressures of society, dear." He went on, in a calmed tone.

" Duty is a dreadful thing, a bloody dreadful thing. I mean to marry some one just to uphold a good family name." I could hear my mother chocking on tears.

My parents had an arranged marriage. My mother was from a high political status family in London. My father's father had been a governor and a very influential man. They were planned to be married at a very young age.

" Virginia, that's not what I meant! I love you." He stuttered, hoping he didn't hurt mother's feelings.

" Why is it always about you? I never had a say in our marriage! I hate you Weatherby Swann!" she cried.

My father gave up at that point and started parading back to the main hall of our lush home. Hearing his footsteps I quickly ran back to my room, hopped into bed, pulled up the covers, and pretended to sleep. This way my father wouldn't know I had been ease dropping as I often did on nights like that.

He stopped into my room, and came to my bedside. He laid his hand on my head, stroking my still curled hair. I opened one eye to peak, seeing tears in his eyes. I quietly wished my parents were the perfect couple that everyone thought they were.

He left the room, blowing out the melting candle.

" Good night, Lizzie."

" Good night, Father." I whispered so quietly he didn't hear.


	3. Chapter 3

-1" Wake up, Elizabeth, ladies never sleep in past ten." came the soothing voice of my mother.

I woke up, following my mother to the dining room, looking at her for any traces of the woman she had been last night. But I couldn't see any. No tear stains, or looks of sadness and anger. She looked calm and beautiful again. Her hair was curled and pulled back, her makeup perfect, and she was dressed in a floor length satin dress.

Was this really the same woman I had seen last night. The one in a drunken rage? It couldn't possibly be! But I kept these thoughts to myself.

As we entered the dining room I saw the table elegantly set with our breakfast. I saw eggs and biscuits and toast with fine jelly. I also noticed it was set for three. Would my father be joining us?

I ignored these thoughts as Delia pulled out a chair for me.

" Here you are Miss Swann." I loved how all our maids and servants addressed me that way, although I still felt it a little odd. But I enjoyed it all the same.

Delia then pulled out Mother's seat referring to her as Mrs. Swann. Mother smiled politely and placed a lace napkin on her lap, then reaching over to place one on mine as well.

" Will father be joining us?" I blurted. I knew I should of held my tongue, it wasn't lady like to discuss such personal matters at breakfast.

Therefore she ignored my answer and signaled to Delia that she was dismissed. Delia bowed politely and started out of the dinig room.

" Why hello, Mr. Swann." she greeted my father as he entered the room. He nodded politely then took a seat at his place setting.

I searched his face as well for signs of remberance of the night before, but I could again see none. A smile was painted across his face, but it must have been fake. I of course kept that comment to myself.

" Nice of you to join us." Mother said to him as if she hadn't told him the night before she hated him.

" Yes, of course!" he joked as if he hadn't been crying last night.

They started conversing as if absolutely nothing had happened between them. This was quite astonishing to me. How could they possibly act this way after last night? It was like they had forgotten, or they were new people. That was it, they were different. In public they were the perfect couple, but only I knew that behind closed doors they were so different!


End file.
